Sans un mot
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: Magnus Bane haïssait le crétin qu'était Jace Lightwood d'une passion flamboyante, et avait hâte d'avoir fini le travail qu'il avait avec cet agaçant Nephilim. Jusqu'à qu'il rencontre l'attachant frère de Boucles d'Or, qui incapable de parler, fut tout de même capable de capturer Magnus sans un mot. Eh bien, il restera peut-être dans les alentours pour plus longtemps, après tout.


**N/T (Note de la traductrice) :**** Bonjour, bonjour. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. J'ai commencé à lire cette fanfic dès son premier chapitre, et j'en suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse. J'aime énormément le style de Selec, et ses idées sont tout simplement adorables.  
****C'est un honneur pour moi de traduire sa fanfiction, et si vous voulez lui faire passer un petit mot, ou lire l'originale, n'hésitez pas, elle n'en sera qu'heureuse ! (Story ID : 9817455)**

**N/A :**** Donc, c'est ma première fanfiction pour ce fandom, au moins en anglais, et je suis un peu curieuse si **_**quelqu'un**_** va être intéressé. J'espère vraiment que oui. L'anglais n'est pas ma langue de naissance (en fait c'est ma troisième langue) et si jamais vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à les mentionner :)**

**Résumé :** Magnus Bane haïssait le crétin qu'était Jace Lightwood d'une passion flamboyante, et avait hâte d'avoir fini le travail qu'il avait avec cet agaçant Nephilim. Cela dit, jusqu'à qu'il rencontre attachant frère de Boucles d'Or, qui même sans parler, fut tout de même capable de capturer Magnus sans un mot. Eh bien, il restera peut-être dans les alentours pour plus longtemps, après tout.

**Pairing** : Malec (et d'autres)

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Rating :** M (pour être sûre)

**Warnings :** De la violence dans les futures chapitres. Relations Homme/Homme. Si besoin est, cela sera ajouté.

…

**Sans un mot**

« _Parfois les mots sont inutiles, le langage des yeux et des signes sont suffisants pour parler. Les confessions silencieuses expriment plus que mille mots ne pourront jamais. »_

Captivé

Il y avait peu de choses que Magnus haïssait véritablement. Cependant, il les haïssait avec une passion flamboyante. Il y en avait trois qu'il pouvait lister dès maintenant, puisqu'elles l'ennuyaient immensément depuis quelques jours.

La première, il haïssait travailler avec des Nephilims ignorants. La deuxième, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise _quoi_ et _comment_ faire. La troisième et dernière, il haïssait n'importe qui pensant être supérieur à lui, alors qu'il ne l'était _pas_. Et Jace putain-de-Lightwood était l'incarnation vivante des trois points cités précédemment, en plus d'être l'épicentre de la haine de Magnus.

Sérieusement, il savait _comment_ se comportaient les Nephilims, ayant vécu de nombreux siècles maintenant, et en ayant fait la connaissance d'un nombre d'entre eux conséquent. Pourtant, il en avait rarement rencontré d'aussi arrogant et agaçant que le garçon doré. Enfin, « garçon doré » était l'appellation la plus inadaptée qu'on avait pu trouver pour ce salaud. « _Démon déguisé_ » était plus proche de la vérité si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis, et _lui_, savait à quoi ressemblait un démon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi même il s'embêtait avec cette nuisance. Ce n'était pas comme si Lightwood ne pouvait pas trouver un autre sorcier à New York, même si Magnus _était_ le meilleur. Et l'argent n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Magnus restait dans les parages, puisqu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. D'ailleurs, il avait des clients qui payaient mieux que les Nephilim.

Baissant les yeux vers le dossier dans ses mains, il soupira avec résignation. Il ne ressentait aucune amitié pour Boucles d'Or, _oui_, seulement, le cas sur lequel travaillaient les Nephilims l'intéressait grandement.

Près de deux semaines plus tôt, la petite-amie de Jace, Clarissa Fray, une Chasseuse d'Ombres débutante en apprentissage, disparut sans laisser de trace. L'Enclave était pratiquement sûre qu'elle était soit morte, soit qu'elle avait été kidnappée. La seconde option fut confirmée quand Jace reçut une lettre de ses ravisseurs. Ce que disait exactement la lettre, Magnus n'en avait aucune idée, et Lightwood ne comptait pas lui dire pour cause de conneries sur un soi-disant secret professionnel. De ce fait, Magnus ne voulait pas les aider alors qu'ils gardaient pour eux des informations essentielles. Mais, hélas, il connaissait Clarissa plutôt bien, l'avait vu devenir une jeune femme, et il se pourrait qu'il ait développé une sorte d'attachement pour elle. Et la fille était adorable (il se demanda encore une fois comment elle pouvait supporter les manières de Lightwood), et il _voulait_ l'aider. Surtout après qu'il avait vu à quel point l'Enclave entière était anxieuse sur ce sujet. Peu importe ce que les ravisseurs avaient demandé, cela devait être énorme.

« Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter », il grommela dans sa barbe, de petites volutes blanches s'échappant de ses lèvres par la même occasion.

Boucles d'Or continuait de le harceler continuellement, le faisant même travailler jusqu'à tard le soir, et pour être honnête, Magnus était hors de ses gonds. Il pouvait comprendre le salaud jusqu'à un certain point, après tout il était juste inquiet pour sa petite-amie, mais l'Enclave n'aurait pas pu lui donner quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler avec ? Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie d'étrangler dès que celui-ci ouvrait sa bouche ?

_Au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter cette merde encore longtemps._ S'il était bien sur la bonne piste.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il approchait l'énorme villa blanche, qui semblait se dresser au-dessus des quelques maisons du quartier. Une aura de pouvoir et de grâce s'en dégageait, comme si elle essayait d'être supérieure à toutes choses et toutes personnes, rappelant Magnus ses habitants. Pourquoi Boucles d'Or ne vivait même pas à l'Institut, de toutes façons ? Cela aurait été plus proche de l'appartement de Magnus, et ainsi plus court à atteindre.

Magnus passa le portail ouvert, et salua de la tête le grand et imposant garde, qui, apparemment, ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui retourner le geste. Une fois encore, il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un garde. Jace Lightwood et Isabelle Lightwood, que Magnus avait brièvement rencontrée, étaient tous deux des Chasseurs d'Ombres : pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'un garde ? Pas qu'il allait demander, être indiscret n'était pas son genre. Il était juste curieux.

Il alla directement aux portes en bois, sans même jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir le paysage. C'était l'hiver, mais il n'avait pas encore neigé, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Couvert de neige, l'endroit serait magnifique. Arrivant aux portes, Magnus sonna, et attendit. Avec un peu de chance, Lightwood serait chez lui. Au téléphone, il lui avait dit de venir vers midi, mais n'avait pas précisé d'heure exacte.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Magnus se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un chez eux. Peut-être devrait-il entrer ? Ce n'était pas dur à faire avec un peu de magie, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner, à pied, de là où il venait. Il _gelait_, nom de Dieu !

Cela ne le surprendrait même pas si ce crétin prenait son temps intentionnellement, sachant trop bien qui était de l'autre côté des portes. Si c'était le cas…

Sa déblatération mentale fut abruptement stoppée lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et à la place des yeux dorés familiers qu'il détestait tant, une mer de bleu le dévisagea, surprise. Magnus cligna des yeux, prenant en compte la vue devant lui.

Un garçon, grand, mais pas autant que lui-même, avec des cheveux noirs, quelques mèches tombant dans ses yeux, un clair contraste face à la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau. Il avait des pommettes hautes, des traits bien dessinés, et ses joues étaient teintées d'un rouge clairement visible, bien que Magnus doutait que cela soit à cause de froid.

_Superbe._ Même cet hideux sweat vert que portait le garçon semblait lui aller, et même très bien en réalité. Et… était-ce un une fossette ? Oui, alors que le coin de la bouche du garçon se relevait en demi-sourire gêné, apparut au-dessus une fossette. _Définitivement superbe._

Magnus se racla la gorge quand il réalisa que, un, il le fixait (mais pour sa défense le garçon le fixait aussi, et même plus clairement), et deux, aucun d'eux ne brisait le silence, et sourit avec charme :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Magnus Bane, et j'ai affaires avec Jace Lightwood. »

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, comme sorti d'une transe, et Magnus sourit en son for intérieur. Même si l'autre était clairement embarrassé, et détourna son regard, fronçant des sourcils. Puis, quand il comprit ce qu'il avait été dit, la reconnaissance éclaira son visage et il hocha de la tête, indiquant à Magnus d'entrer. Magnus arqua un sourcil, confus quant au fait que l'autre ne s'était pas présenté, mais le suivit tout de même à l'intérieur.

Ils traversèrent un énorme hall d'entrée, l'odeur de bois lourde dans l'air. Magnus regarda les murs vides sans grand intérêt. Plutôt, ses yeux voyagèrent sur le dos de son guide. Son pantalon ne révélait pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que son imagination se représente un délicieux derrière caché par ces dérangeantes couches de vêtements. Inconsciemment, il lécha ses lèvres : sa visite se trouvait être bien plus qu'intéressante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Magnus visitait la résidence des Lightwood, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon. Il avait eu des suspicions sur le fait que Boucles d'Or et Isabelle n'étaient pas les seuls vivant ici, il avait même aperçu un petit garçon une fois, ou du moins il croyait cela. Mais la beauté aux yeux bleus ? Jamais.

Dans le spacieux salon, Magnus occupa le fauteuil qu'il occupait toujours, s'asseyant proche de la baie vitrée qui offrait une belle vue sur le jardin, et posa le dossier par terre, à côté de lui. Yeux-bleus, comme il appellerait le garçon maintenant, se tenait debout avec gêne en face de lui, passant d'un pied à l'autre sans lever les yeux.

« Alors, » Magnus fit d'une voix trainante, se penchant légèrement en arrière, dévisageant le jeune homme sans gêne. « Tu as un nom, chéri ? »

Ledit chéri rougit fortement, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et la bouche entrouverte. Magnus eut un sourire satisfait, profitant de la réaction obtenue. Tristement, Yeux-bleus ne prononça toujours aucun mot, sans même bredouiller, ce que Magnus était sûr qu'il aurait fait.

Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas ? C'était étrange et frustrant, tant Magnus voulait entendre la voix appartenant au jeune homme.

Yeux-bleus se rapprocha d'un pas, leva sa main gauche et pointant son index à quelque chose proche de Magnus. Lorsqu'il suivit le mouvement, il remarqua une petite cloche dorée, juste à côté de sa jambe. Arborant un sourire espiègle, il l'attrapa et la tint en face de son visage.

« Tu la veux ? »

Le jeune homme hocha doucement de la tête, regardant entre Magnus et la clochette.

« Eh bien, » Magnus fit signe au garçon de venir plus proche. « Il va falloir que tu viennes la chercher, mon joli. »

Sous tout ce rouge peignant ses joues, il était clair à quel point Yeux-bleus était inconfortable. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, comme contemplant l'idée de s'enfuir. Au final, il fit comme il avait été dit, et Magnus dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de glousser aux longs pas prudents qu'il faisait.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, » il titilla.

Yeux-bleus plissa des lèvres, ne disant toujours rien, et tendit le bras pour attraper la cloche. Avant même qu'il ne la touche, Magnus attrapa rapidement son poignet, surprenant apparemment tant le garçon, qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur lui, faisant s'échapper la cloche de sa main. Elle atterrit sur le sol, émettant des tintements forts et mélodiques. Pourtant Magnus n'y fit pas trop attention, seulement focalisé sur le poids au-dessus de lui.

Des doigts s'agrippèrent fermement à ses épaules, un souffle chaud caressa son visage, faisant courir un frissonnement plaisant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsque le garçon ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés auparavant, confusion et incrédulité nageait dans cette piscine de bleu profond, en même temps qu'une innocence qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Magnus. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiant de l'autre corps, pouvait voir le adorable rougissement arborant ses joues et il aimait ça. Beaucoup.

Il y eu un bruit étouffé plus loin, mais il l'ignora.

Yeux-bleus gigota, comme essayant de se relever, et instinctivement, la main libre de Magnus vint entourer sa taille, pendant que son autre main lâchait son poignet pour venir gentiment toucher la tempe du garçon. Il sourit lorsque Yeux-bleus arrêta de bouger, et le fixa juste, figé.

« Tu sais, » il chuchota doucement, « un nom aurait été suffisant, pour le moment. Mais j'aime ta franchise, chéri. »

C'était assez intéressant le nombre de teintes de rouge qu'un humain pouvait prendre. Et sur un humain étant _presque_ assis sur ses genoux, c'était tout simplement adorable.

« Putain, Bane ! »

Yeux-bleus sursauta, stupéfait, mais comme il était toujours retenu, il ne put se lever. A la place, il était maintenant vraiment assis sur les genoux de Magnus, regardant la porte, mortifié. Magnus soupira, énervé (bien sûr, ce salaud _devait_ débarquer maintenant), avant de se tourner, lui aussi, pour jeter un coup d'œil du côté de l'intrus.

Bon, il n'avait jamais vu Boucles d'Or à ce point furieux. Même pas la fois où il l'avait forcé à se reposer et qu'il avait dormi un jour entier qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour chercher Clary. Et par la façon dont Blondie tenait deux longues lames séraphines, il était sûr qu'il allait attaquer d'un moment à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Boule disco ?! »

Magnus arqua un sourcil à l'insulte bidon :

« Je t'en prie, que veux-tu dire ?

— Ne te fous pas de moi ! » Cracha Jace, son regard se détournant brièvement vers Yeux-bleus.

Magnus eut un sourire satisfait, posant avec provocation son menton sur l'épaule de Yeux-bleus.

— Voyons, je faisais juste la connaissance de cette beauté. »

Ladite beauté s'extirpa finalement de ses genoux, et trébucha de quelques pas, regardant vers le sol et cachant son visage brûlant. Magnus fit malicieusement la moue, la chaleur lui manquant.

Jace prit de grandes respirations avant d'entrer dans la salle et récupéra la cloche, les sourcils froncés.

« Alec, » il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, « ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un démon ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi qui attaquait !

— Alec, hein ? » Magnus murmura, goûtant au nom sur ses lèvres. Il avait une jolie consonance, pourtant… « Est-ce un surnom pour Alexander ? »

Jace se retourna brusquement, le jetant un regard meurtrier.

« Premièrement, je ne parlais pas à toi ! Et deuxièmement, pourquoi ça _t'intéresse_ ?

— Je suis juste curieux. Et je dois dire, je ne peux pas résister au bleu et brun, et _j'adore_ le prénom Alexander ! » Pour souligner son propos, il fit un clin d'œil à Alec, gagnant un nouveau mignon rougissement, et un grognement de Jace. « D'ailleurs, il ne me disait pas son prénom. »

Immédiatement, la colère de Jace sembla se dégonfler, et une ombre noire flotta sur son visage. Alec gigota inconfortablement, et probablement pas d'embarras. Le changement d'atmosphère fut si soudain qu'il irrita Magnus. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Alec, on discutera après, » dit Jace calmement. « Je crois que Max a besoin d'aide pour ces devoirs. »

Alec regarda vers le blond, hésitant pendant une seconde, avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Magnus, un petit sourire désolé étira ses lèvres. Magnus lui rendit, lui-même, un sourire sincère. Alec se relaxa visiblement au geste, passa devant Blondie, puis hors de la salle.

Magnus focalisa son attention sur Jace, qui s'assit sur le bord de la table ronde au milieu de la salle, pas loin de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Jace soupira avec fatigue, et maintenant qu'il ne dégageait pas de vagues de colère, Magnus pouvait clairement voir l'épuisement qui l'habitait. Il était extrêmement pâle, des cernes sombres visibles sous ses yeux, pourtant, il y avait autre chose… He n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais cela le dérangeait.

« Alec,_ mon frère_, ne t'a pas dit son nom ? » Se renseigna Jace à voix basse, le fixant avec un air calculateur.

Frère, hein ? Donc il y avait quatre enfants Lightwood.

« En fait, il ne parla pas du tout. »

Jace sourit, pas ce sourire arrogant ou farceur que Magnus connaissait et haïssait, mais un sans humour, sardonique.

« Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il ne _peut pas_. »

_C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas._

Magnus cligna des yeux, l'information montant doucement au cerveau. Alors, ce n'était pas la timidité ou l'aversion qui rendait Alec silencieux ? Il était en réalité muet ? Il repensa au moment où Jace avait demandé à Jace de partir. Le garçon avait été inconfortable, et même plus que ça : _effrayé._ Effrayé que Magnus découvre son handicap ?

« Ca explique beaucoup de choses, il murmura pensivement. Tu as dit qu'il t'avait fait peur ?

— Avec la cloche, » Jace posa la clochette à côté de lui. « S'il a besoin de quelqu'un, il sonne deux fois. S'il y a une sorte de dangers, il sonne fort et plus de deux fois. »

Oh. La cloche tombant au sol avait alarmé Jace ? Juste sa chance…

« Mais… Il n'est pas un Nephilim lui-aussi ? Il devrait être capable de se défendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard avec lequel Jace le fixa toucha quelque chose en lui, allumant un étincelle de sympathie, même si il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Les yeux de Jace étaient remplis de désespoir et de douleur, des émotions qu'il aperçut avant qu'elles soient recouvertes d'un voile d'indifférence. Et pourtant, elles le laissèrent se demander par quoi étaient passés ses enfants aussi loin de leurs vies.

« Il a une sorte d'hand… » Jace s'interrompit, secouant légèrement sa tête. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu demandes toutes ces questions, mais je m'en fiche, okay ? Juste…Juste ne l'agresse pas sexuellement, spécialement dans sa propre maison. »

Même déçu, Magnus savait quand c'était assez. Mais une dernière remarque qu'il devait faire :

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si protecteur, Blondie. C'est plutôt mignon. »

Du tac-au-tac, Jace dit d'un air renfrogné :

« Ferme-la. Et pourquoi t'es là de toutes façons ? Rien de nouveau ? »

Magnus hocha de la tête, et attrapa le dossier, le passant à Jace.

« Ce matin, j'ai été capable de sentir Clary. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, » il ajoutant en voyant l'expression pleine d'espoir de Jace. « Juste un aperçu avant que n'importe quelle barrière ils ont construite autour d'elle se referme. Je n'étais pas sûr d'où elle pouvait être sur le moment, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle est dans un des bâtiments que j'ai listés ici. »

Ce qu'il avait aperçu de Clary était si léger qu'il l'avait presque manqué. C'était le premier indice qu'il obtenait en près de deux semaines, et il s'était immédiatement accroché à lui. Il y avait cinq bâtiments dans lesquels il suspectait être Clary, tous familiers aux Créatures Obscures, et tous émettaient des traces de magie.

« Et comment va-t-on être sûrs de _où_ elle est ? » Se renseigna Jace, en survolant le dossier.

Magnus haussa des épaules.

« Il faudra que vous inspectiez vous-même. Mais soyez prudents, ne laissez personne ici savoir _qui _vous êtes. Si le mot se répand que les Chasseurs d'Ombres traient autour de cette zone, et que Clary est encore quelque part par-là, ils la déplaceront.

Jace se tendit, et serra le dossier plus fermement dans ses mains.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Pendant un instant, Magnus fixa juste le jeune homme avant de s'autoriser un demi-sourire dans sa direction.

« Je suis sûr que non. Allez, vas et choisis quelques Nephilims dignes de confiance pour t'aider avec ça. Et n'oublie pas : Vous ne faites qu'inspecter, et _si_ vous arrivez à trouver Clary, contactez-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

— J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. » Jace eut un sourire moqueur. « Maintenant, sors d'ici. Et _tu _devrais garder à l'esprit : N'agresse pas mon frère. »

_Je ne promets rien._

Lorsque Magnus fit un pas dans le hall d'entrée, il se tourna vers l'escalier de pierre, et vit Alec trainant sur la première marche, le regardant curieusement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et eut un petit rire lorsqu'il obtint un sourire timide en retour. Avec un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle à manger pour vérifier que Jace ne les regardait pas, il lécha ses doigts, sentant la magie pétiller au bout. Alec inspira silencieusement, au moins ses lèvres se séparèrent soudainement, lorsqu'il inspecta son paume droite, la confusion peinte sur tout son visage quand il fixa Magnus.

Magnus fit un sourire satisfait.

« Ecris-moi, chéri. »

Eh bien, peut-être que travailler avec Jace Lightwood avait ses avantages.


End file.
